


Tsum Full Moon

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Dry Humping, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Transformation, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve had a terrible secret and wasn’t that new either, some months back one of the random magic users had zapped him, and besides from the minor disorientation nothing seems to have happened. The words something about love under a moon, or something asinine sort.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Tsum Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  1)Discord Handle
> 
> willidothefandango#3608
> 
> I didn't fill anything but wrote a 'werewolf' subversion fic so that's gotta count for something

Steve had a terrible secret and wasn’t that new either, some months back one of the random magic users had zapped him, and besides from the minor disorientation nothing seems to have happened. The words something about love under a moon, or something asinine sort. 

Nothing was different until it was, every new moon Steve would transform. Into a small pill, a tsum tsum. It was terrible mostly because moving around as a tsum presented a whole slew of problems. He understood why most of them seemed content to stay on the bed, or be carried everywhere. Bouncing was hard work.

He hadn’t told anyone, and with both Thor and dr. Strange off world there wasn’t much he could do. Besides dealing with it, which he was lucky in that aspect all he had to do was ‘make love’ under a moon, which is why his closet had turned into a bit of a tsum nest, with a glow in the dark moon poster with stars because it looked real good as a tsum.

While it was a curse he found he didn’t mind it so much, he would just rub himself off as a tsum under the moon and be back to human. Of course as a tsum he found the closet to be to spartan so, Steve accumulated things that he felt he would like as a tsum. The most cherished item was an ironman plushie, Steve felt terrible about it but as a tsum. Humping that doll was really exciting, and while he felt terrible about it as a man. It didn’t stop him getting all lusty with it as a tsum. He held some deep unrequited love for Tony stark and it seemed to manifest as a tsum.

So it was a secret but it wasn’t a terrible one, well not as terrible as why the ironman plushie reeked of mint. It just made life a bit hard, things had to be planned around the new moon. At least he didn’t have to to worry about the connotations of the full moon, how was he to say he was a weretsum? That notion alone would probably kill Clint.

So that was why he was in a bit of a hurry, full on running to his room before he transformed. The battle hadn’t run over but the debriefing certainly had. So doing his best to ignore the banter as he legged his way to his room, already feeling the tingles that happened at the beginning of his transformation. Tony was calling his name but he had to go.  
-  
Tony frowned at the retreating back of Steve, he’d seen the man take a hit meant for him and wanted to make sure the other was okay. Steve was so good, Tony wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to reach Steve’s level. Tony had it bad for Steve, that much he knew. He had wanted to invite Steve out for a date, or something maybe just a meal since Steve burned through most of his calories in a fight, Tony wanted to provide feeling inadequate in every other way at least he could foot the bill.

So Tony followed and when he arrived at Steve’s room the door was ajar and he knocked and stepped in, there was no response.  
“Steve?”  
Tony listened and he heard something shuffling around but Steve didn’t respond. So Tony poked his head into Steve’s room to find his uniform on the floor, atypical for neat freak Steve, there on the bed. Tony eye’s caught movement, a captain America pill plushy. Tony knelt down and stared at it, was it a tsum or was it the plushie of a tsum.

He can’t recall Steve ever mentioning having a tsum, feeling a bit out of place that Steve didn’t even trust him to mention having a tsum. Tony decided that this was a plushie, he picked it up, a weighted plushie, and held it to his chest as he went looking for Steve.

He found Bruce in the communal room eating his traditional after battle meal of tea and roti with some sort of curry. It was the motions Bruce had confessed that just calmed him and the Hulk down not the taste. Tony squeezed the plush and came closer.

“Bruce have you seen Steve? I can’t seem to find him.”  
Bruce looked up sharply at Tony, aware of both idiots pining for each other. He felt Hulk agree, which was slightly unnerving since Hulk wanted them to kiss already. Though his attention fell on the tsum in tony’s arms, being squeezed like that was enough to overload the thing, he could see it losing some of the roundness, and heading into floppy territory.

“Tony, let the tsum go, here.”  
Bruce carefully pulled the tsum out of Tony’s grip.  
“He didn’t tell me he had a tsum, I found it on his bed with his uniform nearby and no sounds in the bathroom.”  
“Steve?”  
Bruce asked the floppy tsum in his arms, the tsum was unresponsive, but that was mostly due to being squeezed so much, seems to trigger a sort of feel good fugue. Bruce wondered if Tony knew he essentially gave the tsum an orgasm.

“It's a cap tsum of course it's Steve, but not The Steve.”  
Tony looked pretty distraught.  
“Yes well maybe put it back?”  
Bruce offered the soft plaint tsum back, it was very healthy so if Steve did have one he wasn’t too worried, though all evidence pointed to this being Steve so he wasn’t sure.  
“I guess.”  
Bruce showed Tony how to cradle the floppy tsum in his arms.  
-  
Steve came to from that tight squeeze after a couple of minutes enough to see Tony hanging up his uniform and closing his closet door. Till the stupid thing clicked how was he supposed to get into his closet with his tsum nubs? He should have gotten that closet door fixed!  
“Tsum!”  
He waddled over to the edge of the bed trying his best to demand Tony to open up his nest.  
“I’m sure Steve will be back for you.”  
“Tsum tsum tsum tsum.”  
Tony just stared at Steve, oh yeah he was speaking tsum, with the transformations Steve had become fluent in tsum something he hadn’t shared with Bruce’s 20 tsum or any of the team.

Tony turned and Steve launched himself, Tony’s butt was also a full moon according to Clint. Maybe that would work. He bounced off of it, and Tony whirled around, eyes confused as they landed on Steve who had landed on his back legs wiggling.  
“Do you not want to stay?”  
Tony picked him up again, Steve sighed as he wiggled into Tony’s arms he didn’t mind being held like this.

Already hatching a plan to change back he just needed to get on Tony’s butt. Then he could proclaim his love, as a man. It made sense as a tsum. Everything would work out in his favor, Tony seemed pretty upset that he was missing and in a tsum’s mind that made sense because Tony liked Steve.

So for the movie night he spent his time in Tony’s lap and then trying to get under Tony on the couch thinking that would be a nice place. Under the full moon and with Tony on top, it made natural sense to the tsum mind. Steve felt that everything was getting very simple but he could hardly argue the point because he WANTED it so much and Tony was very accommodating to him as a Tsum.

“What is wrong with that tsum?”  
Clint looked at the fat butt end of the cap tsum trying to burrow under Tony's butt. Tony huffed.  
“He’s lonely.”  
“More like horny.”  
Tony frowned at Clint’s comment and he patted the Tsum’s backside reassuringly.  
“Be nice, Steve hasn’t come back so he’s probably lonely.”  
“Sure, where’s the popcorn anyways?”  
Tony huffed sensing that Clint wasn’t done but obliged to get the popcorn, and a short break would be good.

Tony got up and sure enough the tsum watched Tony’s behind the whole time till Tony was no longer visible. Natasha merely smiled and Bruce snorted at the cap tsum watching tony’s backside.  
“Steve, maybe be more forceful in your hunt?”  
Bruce offered to the tsum.  
“So that is Steve?”  
Clint was leaning over cap tsum who scurried away, Clint had that look in his eye.  
“All evidence points to the tsum being Steve and I hope i’m right.”  
“Okay, you gotta get him Steve right in the ass. Tony’s got to have a sign.”

Help from Clint wasn’t what Steve wanted but yet again it made sense to the tsum mind he had to make a grand gesture since Tony didn’t seem to think the snuggles and cuddles were anything other than Steve being lonely for human Steve. He was going to pounce that butt and become human after he had a bit of love for it.

So when Tony brought in the popcorn he perched himself on the edge of the couch waiting for the most opportune time for his attack. Tony turned to give Bruce and Natasha a bowl bending slightly and the ass curved. Perfect, Steve launched himself and landed with a thump. Tony fell over onto the floor, he looked over his shoulder to see Cap tsum rubbing his face all over Tony’s ass. Looked like Clint was right, now he was never going to hear the end of that.

“I think I should retire,”  
Bruce got off the couch, holding the bowl of popcorn he and Natasha disappeared. Clint made a noise.  
“Yeah I’m going to make like a banana and split, I’m glad you two are together but, don’t need this burned in my brain. See you later.”  
Clint took the other bowl of popcorn and fled the room. Tony sighed as the tsum was humping him, it was a bit humiliating clearly the tsum was very lonely and did Steve do this with the little guy?

The weight increased and Tony frowned, his arms were struggling to hold the new weight. He closed his eyes mustering up more strength he could hold a tsum up.  
“Tony, Tony,”  
Arms wrapped around him and tugged him back onto a firm chest. Tony opened his eyes he was greeted by a very naked human Steve.

“Sorry for worrying you.”  
“Steve?”  
“Hah I was the tsum, I'm a weretsum from that battle a couple of months ago.”  
Tony turned to hug him rubbing his face in one of Steve’s pectorals.  
“I was worried.”  
“It's okay, shh.”  
“I wanted to ask you on a date.”  
“I would love that! I need to put on some clothes…”  
Steve stomach interrupts them with a complaint, Tony snickers as Steve ducks his head.  
“I hope it's a food date.”  
Tony laughed softly as he got up offering a hand to Steve.  
“Sure Steve anything for you.”


End file.
